Después de la Guerra
by Kenya Uchiha O.o
Summary: Colección de One Shot sobre los personajes secundarios o de poca importancia de Naruto, la mayoría están ambientados con el fin de la cuarta guerra/Manga 700, Post The Last y Naruto Gaiden. Chapter 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos y todas! Mi primera colección de Drables sobre los personajes secundarios o de poca importancia de Naruto, la mayoría están ambientados con el fin de la cuarta guerra/Manga 700, Post The Last y Naruto Gaiden. Como siempre Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de la originalidad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Disfruten de la lectura…**

_(*u*)_

Después de la Guerra

La vida de Tenten

Advertencias: Leve contenido Spoiler, ambientado en Naruto Gaiden.

El periodo de paz la tenía muy cansada, se supone que este era el sueño de muchos shinobis a lo largo de los siglos pero ella deseo por un momento que no fuera así.

Al amanecer, los rayos del sol inundaban la aldea de Konohagakure, en la mayoría de los hogares se sentía el exquisito aroma de desayuno y con ello la rutina diaria de la mayoría de las personas. La castaña conformaba una de ese montón, puso la pava en el fuego, prendió la televisión y marcho a bañarse, le gustaba escuchar las noticias del día mientras tomaba una deliciosa y refrescante ducha mañanera.

Salió envuelta en bata de baño para luego sacar la pava y prepararse un té verde, se apoyó en la mesada de la cocina y disfruto de la infusión. Fue a cambiarse, con su típica ropa shinobi, apago la televisión, se arrodillo y junto sus manos para darle respeto al cuadro de su difunto amigo, se levantaron del suelo y salió rumbo al negocio.

Los niños corrían mientras eran despedidos por sus madres, saludo a la gente conocida en su caminata, levanto la persiana del local, prendió las luces y la radio, encendió un aromatizante a canela y se sentó mientras esperaba a algún cliente que se dignara a entrar.

El local poseía grandes cantidades de armas, un par de flores(regalo de Ino), un calendario , un lapicero, varios registros, y en la pared fotos, una de ella en la academia con todos sus compañeros y tutor de la clase, otra con su equipo cuando apenas eran genin, otra cuando eran chunnin, otra cuando Neji fue ascendido a Jounnin , una con los 11 de Konoha , otra antes de ir a la guerra, luego otra con su equipo sin él , y por ultimo una de ella abriendo su local por primera vez rodeada de todos sus amigos menos de él. El lugar estaba dedicado a su equipo y a él, nada más, esas mismas fotos las tenía en el mueble de su casa, cada vez que alguien entraba ella quería que notaran cuan sagrado era el lugar y sus armas, pero al parecer ninguno de sus clientes lo discernía.

Salió del local y coloco en la puerta "Lo siento, espere"

_ (*u*) _

─ ¡Adiós tesoros!─despedía una mujer de cabello negro a los dos hombres de su vida.

─ ¡Chau mami!

─ ¡Recuerda que nuestra llama nunca se extingue cariño!─ grito con alegría Lee a su esposa a modo de despedida,

Hoy ambos pelinegros tenían planeado entrenar hasta el anochecer, sin embargo el niño de 12 le inquietaba una cosa, sabía que era delicado el tema pero quería saberlo.

─Papá

Rock Lee asintió para que el niño continuara.

─ ¿Por qué la tía Tenten no se casó? Ella es muy bonita y pude notar que todos tus amigos tienen familia, inclusive Shino sensei y el Kazekague

El hombre trago grueso, él era el menos indicado para responderle, pero también era responsable de las curiosidades de su hijo y como padre lo haría…Llevándolo con Gai sensei, entre los 2 le darían una buena charla sobre la florecita.

─Vamos donde Gai san, hijo

El niño sonrió, ambas bestias del país del fuego caminaron en dirección del hogar del anciano Maito.

_ (*u*) _

La puerta se abrió, la casa estaba silenciosa, dejo unas bolsas en la cocina.

─ ¡Gai sensei!

Hasta que se escuchó el ruido de la silla de ruedas.

─ ¡Acá florecita!

─Nee, Gai sensei, aquí están las compras de día ¿Necesita algo más?

El hombre miro el cielo, y negó.

─Bien, entonces me iré, deje el local solo

─ Cuídate florecita

Y la chica se retiró, dejando al hombre solo. No pasaron los treinta minutos que la puerta volvió a abrirse.

─ ¡Gai sensei! ─ grito Lee

El niño corrió a la cocina en busca del mayor Gai.

─Hola pequeño, cada día la flor de la juventud florece en ti

El niño levanto el pulgar con alegría, mientras su padre se posicionaba al lado de él.

─ Gai san, cuénteme…cuénteme…─ murmuro el chico con alegría.

El hombre extrañado le pregunto ─ ¿Contarte que joven?

─ ¿Por qué la tía Tenten no tiene familia?

Lee tomo asiento y miro a su maestro en busca de ayuda.

─Bueno, Tenten si tiene familia, la aldea es su hogar…

─No me refiero a eso Gai san

El maestro empezó a gruñir* mientras posaba su mano en su mentón.

─Veras joven ninja, tu tía Tenten no necesita esas comodidades, ella es fuerte…que sea ella la que te de la respuesta

─Lo que mi maestro quiere decirte, es que la mayoría de los ninjas forman una familia pero hay otros que por circunstancias de la vida quedan solos sin embargo son consolados por sus amigos

El chico se paró de manos para que las ideas fluyan. Los dos adultos le daban gritos eufóricos.

─Ya sé porque la tía Tenten está sola

Lee se atraganto y Gai casi se cae en su propia silla.

─La tía Tenten extraña a alguien, en la casa de ella hay muchas fotos y son las mismas que hay en su tienda de armas

─Gai sensei, ella en verdad…

─Si mi maduro pupilo, ella lo extraña pero le duele por eso lo recuerda ─ luego se dirigió al chico─ Veras pequeña bestia de Konoha, la florecita al parecer estaba enamorada de mi difunto alumno Neji, él era duro pero no por eso no signifique que no la apreciaba, yo creo que ambos se amaban pero como toda persona tímida, nunca se lo dijeron. En el momento que él falleció, nosotros dos llorábamos pero ella no, se puso seria y firme, no dejo que sus sentimientos se interpusieran con su misión, no quiso mostrarse débil ante él.

El niño abrió sus ojos y coloco una mirada triste, él la quería mucho a su tía y al saber que ella trataba de ser feliz a la fuerza le daban ganas de ir a animarla.

─Hijo, no te sientas mal, ella está bien, fue hace años, quizá no formalizo nada con nadie por la memoria de él, además vos con Bolt y Himawari son su alegría, su sonrisa volvió en el nacimiento de los tres y estoy seguro de que no querría que le tuvieran lastima o si no te asesinaría con un Kunai a tres mil kilómetros de distancia y créeme que no fallara

Luego de eso, procedieron a hablar de otra cosa, el niño salió a escondidas, iría con ella.

_ (*u*) _

Hace unos minutos, Kiba había ido para encargar un combo especial como regalo para su novia Tamaki, ella mandaría a llevar el encargo mañana a primera hora. Se sirvió un café y suspiro.

─Tía Tenten

La chica reacciono y sonrió con dulzura.

─Hola, ¿Cómo está el pequeñín de la tía?

─Más alegre que nunca, cultivando la flor de la juventud en cada paso que doy

La chica achico lo ojos mientras una gotita resbalaba en su cabeza.

─Ok, como digas─ dijo con aburrimiento mientras le ofrecía una taza de chocolate a su sobrino.

El pelinegro la agarro, miro la pared en donde estaban las fotos y luego a ella. Su tía Tenten siempre fue un modelo a seguir, quería ser muy bueno en armas como ella, a pesar de tener a su mamá veía a la castaña como una segunda madre, como una madre ninja. La mirada de ella siempre estuvo enfocada en los pájaros, cuando salían a caminar por la aldea, ella tenía la mente en otro lado, luego vio en una de las tantas fotos al ojiperla, se notaba que eran un equipo fuerte, se notaban los lazos, se notaba el cariño y la amistad pero sobre todo la confianza.

─Tía, sé que…

─Pequeño, no me siento sola, odio cuando la gente piensa y cree eso de mi

─Como lo…digo yo no quise decir que…─ella le sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos.

─Cuando murió quede shokeada, un ninja nunca debe mostrar sus sentimientos y debe completar la misión asignada, en aquel momento deje de ser humana para acatar la orden impuesta no quise mostrarme inútil y débil ante él, siempre lo apoye en todo pero no me gustó mucho lo que hizo─ dijo con una mueca─Naruto y el clan estaban ahí, estoy muy segura de que a Hinata no le hubiera pasado nada y se decía llamar genio, después de su funeral me costaba mucho entender que ya no estaba, mi rutina diaria cambio así como también mis sueños, todos formaban una familia así que intente hacer la mía, varios compañeros de la guerra me invitaron a salir y fui con ellos pero no me sentí completa, por lo que decidí hacerme Ambu y me paso lo mismo, Kakashi sensei me ofreció el puesto de maestra de armas en la academia y lo acepte, ahora solo hago las misiones asignadas y un pequeño horario como tutora en armas…Pareciera que a mis 38 años la paso muy mal, soy feliz porque estoy segura que él no querría que me deprimiera, vivo por él, le cuento cada día como avanza el mundo─ toma un sorbo de café y luego se sonroja─ hasta hay veces en que lo veo o siento su esencia de chakra cerca mío, si sigo así voy a tener que ir con Sakura para que me revise

El chico asintió y sonrió, porque mientras ella hablaba sintió otra presencia, lo sintió a él y percibió su mensaje _"Alégrala, mini copia de Lee, ella los tiene a ustedes… gracias"_

 **N/A: Espero que les haya gustado, Tenten abre nuestra pequeña colección de personajes Ambientadas del mundo de Naruto después de la Guerra, The Last y en Naruto Gaiden. Supongo que la mayoría de los fans aún están enojados por la muerte de Neji y por qué los dos castaños no terminaron juntos, supuse en Naruto Gaiden ella tiene 38 años, así que me intriga lo que realmente paso en la vida de ella durante este tiempo. Ya saben, acepto criticas y opiniones.**


	2. Chapter 2

Después de la Guerra

No te olvidamos, Shino

Advertencias: Leve contenido de spoiler, ambientado con el fin The Last

Cuando volvieron a la aldea, todo volvió a la normalidad…o eso creía. Kiba se la pasaba haciendo misiones largas en solitario, Hinata estaba abandonando poco a poco su vida de shinobi por Naruto, Kurenai era madre, y él estaba solo. Se supone que un equipo no se rompe, aún en la distancia se quieren, se apoyan y se conectan por el poder de la amistad, siempre creyó que el Team 7 era el que se rompió verdaderamente, pero no, ellos siempre pensaron en volver y lo hicieron. El equipo 8 lo dejo de lado, Kiba podría haberle ofrecido que lo acompañara, para algo eran amigos, Hinata podría haberle dicho que la ayudara a entrenar o vigilar al Uzumaki, Kurenai podría haberle pedido ayuda en su deber como madre, todo se resumía en un _podrían_ y eso le dolía.

Siempre fue ignorado, quizá son los genes pero aun así hubiera querido que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Su hogar estaba vacío, sus padres no estaban, camino por el barrio del Clan Aburame en dirección a la oficina del Hokague.

─ Jajaja, Hinata mira tus cachetes

─Na-Naruto kun, eso no es gracioso

La joven pareja paso al lado de él sin percatar su presencia, _podrían_ haber saludado, paro su caminata y los vio entrar en Ichiraku.

─Tsk

Tenten con Lee pasaron también, ella al parecer le daba concejos sobre como conquistar una chica, otra vez nadie reparo en él.

─Tsk

Nadie en la calle lo saludaba, absolutamente nadie. Toco la puerta de la oficina del Hokague.

─Adelante

El morocho entro, el peligris sonrió a través de la tela que cubría su cara.

─ ¿Todo bien Shino?

─Solicitó permiso para ser Ambu

Kakashi suspiro con cansancio ─ Estas seguro Shino, todavía sos joven, ser Ambu es ser una sombra, alguien que tiene que estar libre de toda atadura o lazo, créeme es muy difícil, yo fui uno antes

─Kakashi sama, no tengo ninguna atadura o lazo, soy bueno en misiones en solitario, podría completar una misión exitosamente además de…

─Escucha bien, decís que no tenes ninguna atadura o lazo pero yo te digo ¿Y tu equipo? ¿Qué pasara con el Equipo Kurenai?

El ambiente se puso tenso, Shizune y Shikamaru permanecieron en silencio.

─Hace tiempo que el Equipo Kurenai se disolvió, desde que Kurenai sensei quedo embarazada nosotros hemos estado solos y cada uno eligió su camino, dejamos de ser compañeros para ser ahora unos completos desconocidos

Shikamaru apretó los puños con ira, Kakashi frunció el ceño y Shizune lo miro con tristeza.

─Además, no tengo nada que hacer, es lo más seguro servir a la aldea de esta manera

─Shino no te conozco mucho pero estoy seguro de que sos un chico de pocas palabras, soy tu Hokague exijo que me cuentes lo que en verdad te pasa, nadie dejaría una vida por delante solo para ser un ninja Ambu

─No hay nada más que decir

Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos diciendo ─Espero que no estés culpando a Kurenai de todo esto, se supone que aun ustedes como amigos deben estar juntos

─Nunca dije eso

─Lo hiciste, acá todos sabemos que cuando murió Asuma sensei, la que más sufrió fue ella, Ino, Chouji y yo también sufrimos pero nunca nos alejamos, siempre estuvimos juntos, nuestro lazo nunca se romperá, un claro ejemplo es del Equipo 7 ¿No? Hokague sama─ El peligris asintió, el pelinegro continuo─ Shino, deberías hablar con tus amigos, Hinata y Kiba lo entenderán

Shino se acomodó sus anteojos y salió de la oficina, ni siquiera el Hokague lo apoyaba.

_(*u*)_

─Nunca creí que salieran lastimados

─Sensei, usted no tiene la culpa, el tipo es un problemático

La mujer asintió, mientras alzaba a su pequeña hija ─Shikamaru, ¿Me haces un favor?─ el muchacho apago la colilla de su cigarrillo ─Quisiera que le dijeras a Kiba y Hinata que vengan este sábado a mi casa, yo me ocupare de Shino

─¿Y la niña?

─Ella va a estar con nosotros, verdad cariño

La nena sonrió mostrando sus dientes de leche, para luego bajar de su mamá e ir a jugar.

─De acuerdo sensei, ya me voy tengo una cosa por hacer

La mujer sonrió de costado mientras el Nara estaba saliendo─ Mándale saludos a Temari de mi parte ─el chico tembló y tartamudeo murmurando incoherencias.

_(*u*)_

En el mercado se encontraba Shino junto a una amiga de su clan haciendo las compras, él tenía la canasta mientras ella iba leyendo la lista, la Yuhi sonrió con ternura de la mano de su hija y se acercó a ellos.

─Shino kun, ¿Cómo estás?

El aludido se dio vuelta levantando las cejas impresionado ─Yo…bien sensei…hola Mirai

La pequeña se acercó y lo abrazo o más bien abrazo una de sus piernas ─Cariño ven aquí, a Shino no le gustan mucho los abrazos─ y la nena fiel a su mamá soltó al Aburame

─Shino san, me faltan las papas y …oh discúlpenme, yo me retiro─ dijo la chica mientras hacia una reverencia a los aludidos, estaba por irse pero él la agarró del brazo haciéndola quedarse

─Oh Shino kun, no me presentaste a tu novia

La chica se acomodó los anteojos y negó con seriedad ─Shino san es un buen amigo

─Créeme niña, así empezamos todas─ respondió la mujer guiñando un ojo.

─Sensei nos tenemos que ir

─Ya veo, solo quería decirte que el sábado en mi casa, nos vamos a reunir para pasar un buen momento, te espero allá─ dijo mientras se iba con su hija, dejando a los dos Aburame en silencio.

_(*u*)_

─Segura que no queres que te acompañe

─Muy segura Naruto kun

El Inuzuka llevaba ahí más de veinte minutos escuchando las quejas del Uzumaki ─Hinata va a estar conmigo, no le va a pasar nada

─ ¡Por eso mismo ttebayo!

Kiba se cansó y agarro del brazo desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

─ ¡Devuélvanme a Hina Chan, ttebayo!

Por otro lado ambos amigos llegaron a su destino sanos y salvos─ Arigatou, Kiba kun

En ese momento la llegada de Shino los sorprendió, lo saludaron y tocaron la puerta, su maestra les dejo pasar. Entre charlas triviales, Shino se mantuvo en silencio, la mujer al ver esto se acercó a él y le codeo el brazo.

─¿Y cómo está tu novia?─Kiba escupió el sake, Hinata se ruborizo y al Aburame le tembló la ceja.

─Sensei, ella no es mi novia, Lily es una amiga de la infancia

─¡Shino tiene novia!─gritaba Kiba mientras Hinata trataba de calmarlo

─Así es, es una Aburame muy linda, los dos fueron a comprar y se los veía muy tiernos

─Te felicito Shino kun p-por tu no-noviazgo

Al chico le empezó a palpitar una pequeña venita en la sien ─Crean lo que quieran, me da igual─ el resto del Equipo 8 estallo en risas para luego quedarse en el silencio. Kurenai bajo la vista con tristeza, Kiba apretó los labios en línea recta y Hinata empezó a tiritar.

─Chicos, en verdad…Lo siento, no creí que termináramos así , espero que me puedan perdonar

Los tres jóvenes no dijeron nada, sin embargo Kiba hablo ─Yo también fui un tonto, creo que me deje llevar por el orgullo y la ambición, fui el que dejo de hablarles, perdónenme

Hinata cerró los ojos y empezó a llorar─ Yo soy la verdadera culpable, yo tenía que animarlos en las situaciones difíciles, fui egoísta al pensar en mi propio bien…Casi desaparezco por no confiar en mis amigos, ruego que me perdonen, andaba tan desesperada por Naruto kun que me olvide de mis amigos, cu-cuando Toneri san me llevo y-yo pensé en ustedes, las veces que fracasamos y las que ganamos, también cuando Shino kun y Kiba kun me cuidaron en la guerra…en aquel momento quedaron grabados en mi corazón, estoy muy contenta en estar con ustedes hoy─ y sin más se lanzó hacia los dos hombres, Kurenai se levantó y también se unió al abrazo. El equipo 8 volvió a Renacer.

─Pero hay una cosa más, ¿No chicos?─ pregunto Kurenai al Inuzuka y a la Hyuga

─No te olvidamos, Shino─ dijeron los tres juntos, el Aburame empezó a llorar mientras se sacaba los anteojos ante la mirada de los presentes.

_(*u*)_

─Hokague sama

─Shino kun, tengo una misión para vos…desde mañana serás el maestro de la academia

El pelinegro se mantuvo rígido, no se lo esperaba, antes había reemplazado a Iruka cuando él tenía dieciséis y había sido un buen suplente.

─Listo, no hay nada más que decir, podes retirarte

El chico salió de la oficina, quizá sería mejor elegir este camino ninja, el camino de educar nuevos ninjas. Mientras Hinata, Kiba y Kurenai miraban todo desde una ventana, muy contentos de que su amigo pudiera demostrar que era importante, que nadie nunca se olvidaría de él.

_(*u*)_

 **N/A: Y con Shino abrimos el 2do fic, a mí me gustó mucho que él fuera el maestro de las nuevas generaciones, como si supiera manejarlas debido a que conoce a los padres de estos (la mayoría), me di cuenta que nadie tiene al pobre Aburame presente, así que yo le dedique su propio espacio en un fic. Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre acepto criticas u opiniones.**


	3. Chapter 3

Después de la Guerra

La duda ante todo, ¿No?

Advertencias: Ambientado después de The Last , Personaje Omoi.

El peliblanco caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, había ido allí por ser el invitado del casamiento de su amiga, él no estaba de acuerdo a que él pobre hombre Akimichi terminara con la monstruosidad, aunque no había nada más complejo y tierno que aquella pareja, lo habían nombrado padrino de la boda por pedido de la kunoichi pero Chouji no estaba de acuerdo debido que él quería a Shikamaru como padrino y la pelirroja insistió tanto que el Nara le cedió el puesto…¿Y si se arrepentían? O tal vez ¿Si él se arrepentía? ¿Y si hacia mal su papel? Karui lo mataría de eso estaba seguro ¿Y si perdía los anillos? ¿Podría recuperarlos? Carajo, era todo muy molesto y todo, exclusivamente TODO dependía de él, si él fallaba adiós fiesta, adiós boda y chau vida.

Se paró delante de un quiosco y compro doce chupetines, de ahí fue hacia al hotel en donde residía con los de su aldea. Killer B recitaba algunas canciones, el Raikage le gritaba mientras la rubia con el peliblanco los ignoraban, los saludo con un cabeceo para luego retirarse al balcón, saco los anillos de su bolsillo y los examino.

 _"Karui te amare siempre"_ y un _"Chouji te amare siempre"_ par de cursis, nunca vio a su amiga en esa faceta, siendo ella tan bruta y poco considerada era algo imposible que se amansara o más bien se enamorara de alguien completamente contrario como el Akimichi, debía ¿Agradecerle o Advertirle? Pero si le agradecía el hombre iba a tomarlo a mal y si le advertía también lo tomaría muy mal, entonces ¿Lo felicitaba? Eso lo dejaría bien parado aunque cabe la posibilidad de que no sepa cómo decirlo y termine confundiendo a la pareja.

─¡Es mucho para mí! ─grito agarrándose de la cabeza, una risa femenina se oyó a sus espaldas, y no era nada más que la pelirroja.

─Jajá , Omoi ¡Sos un exagerado!

El chico puso mala cara, ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? Acaso se arrepintió de casarse, o se arrepintió de tenerlo a él como padrino o peor aún ¡Era un Zetsu blanco con la apariencia de la ojimiel para arruinar la boda! Pero él no iba a permitirlo.

─¿Dónde está Karui? No me dejare engañar…aunque la Karui que conozco es plana, al parecer sos una buen copia de mi amiga─ grito acusándola con su dedo índice.

─Pecho plano…pecho plano…¡ Omoi Idiota!─ estallo la mujer golpeándolo en la cabeza, el hombre lagrimeo con un gemido de dolor, verdaderamente ella era su compañera de equipo.

Ella se relajó y se apoyó en el barandal del balcón mirando el resto de la ciudad, él le copio la acción, ese era su silencio, era sagrado bueno en realidad era mucho mejor quedarse callados que pelear e insultarse levemente.

─Nunca creí que te casarías, siempre pensé que ibas a ponerte vieja, con verrugas y muchos muchos gatos pero me doy cuenta de que Chouji quiere que lo maten

Karui giro bruscamente para encararlo y molerlo a golpes sin embargo noto que él hablaba sinceramente, _"Que sinceridad de mierda"_ pensó la mujer ─Bueno, ya ves, me voy a casar con un fuerte y hermoso hombre de una familia respetable de Konoha y bueno sabe cocinar

─Tsk ten…es de mi sabor favorito así que tómalo como nuestra última salida de equipo

Ella lo agarro y sonrió ─Grandísimo tonto, podes venir de visita cuando quieras

─Lo sé pero si después te arrepentís, o si cometo algún crimen por lo que me anotan en el libro bingo por lo cual se me cerrara la visita a Konoha entre otras aldeas o si…La duda ante todo, ¿No?

La ojimiel se rio y salto hacia una de las calles, la vio irse acompañada del hombre que la amaba.

 **N/A: Con Omoi abrimos el tercer corto, este personaje me hace reír , yo creí que él y Karui iban a terminar juntos pero no, Kishimoto nos regaló la pareja menos pensada entre el Akimichi y la kunoichi de Kumogakure. Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en el próximo corto!**


	4. Chapter 4

Después de la Guerra

Maestro ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

Advertencias: Ambientado post Naruto manga 700. Personaje elegido Hotaru.

La aldea oculta del clan Tsuchigumo había crecido tanto en población como a nivel shinobi, las tecnologías se integraron y la lealtad a su clan también, ella como nieta del anterior líder lo comprendió, no era fácil llevar a toda una aldea y de su mismo clan.

Los pasillos de su hogar se cubrieron con el sol de la mañana, sus pasos eran suaves y firmes imponiendo el respeto que ella merecía como actual matriarca.

─Señorita, está todo listo

─Muchas gracias

La mayoría de su familia estaban allí para despedirla en uno de sus tantos viajes, subió a la carreta sin embargo una pequeña mano abrió la puerta del medio de transporte.

─Mami…¿A dónde vas? ¿Vas a volver? ¿Puedo ir?

─Cielo, voy a un viaje de negocios volveré pronto y no podes venir, quiero que te dediques a estudiar y a entrenar ¿De acuerdo?

El niño asintió con tristeza, ella le sonrió y él bajo de la carreta regresando con su padre. Habían pasado dos días, tan solo faltaba un par de horas para llegar a su destino la aldea de la Niebla, todos los años iba allí en aniversario de la muerte de su maestro el jinchuriki Utakata.

_(*u*)_

─Me gustaría que nazcas aquí ─ murmuro acariciando su vientre de unos 7 meses.

Cuando esperaba a su maestro creyó que estaría con él, tanto esfuerzo había valido la pena aunque cuando lograron estar juntos fueron separados por la cacería de los jinchuriki a mano de Akatsuki, aquellas burbujas llegaron dejándola con una profunda angustia. Desde aquel día continuo su viaje sola y con un solo propósito enorgullecer a su clan y sobre todo a Utakata.

Se vistió con la yukata típica de su clan y avanzo en dirección de la reunión, los ninja Ambu le hicieron una revisión de chackra, le permitieron el paso, tomo asiento y vio llegar a cada integrante de la junta.

─Les agradezco a todos el haber venido aquí para la discusión y elección del próximo jinchuriki del seis colas─ dijo Chojuro, el actual Mizukage, el resto cabeceo en señal de afirmación.

─Los anteriores jinchurikis del seis colas fueron capaces de someter a la bestia sin embargo ninguno pudo compartir o más bien sincronizar el chakra…el último fue Utakata, un gran shinobi, ninja renegado y participe obligado de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja a mano de Akatsuki o de Obito Uchiha con el pupilo de Orochimaru ...Yo lo conocí durante una misión unos meses antes de que empiece la guerra…─ paro debido a que la Tsuchikage pidió permiso de hablar.

─Hokague sama, creo que deberíamos ver los registros sobre este hombre, se dice que asesino a su maestro y de allí anduvo por cualquier lugar, siempre escapando de los ninjas de esta aldea

Hotaru respiro tratando de tranquilizarse, cuando sea el turno de ella hablaría en favor de él y del seis colas, Naruto volvió a hablar ─ Como decía, lo conocí durante una misión, mi equipo y yo debíamos proteger a la nieta del ex líder del clan Tsuchigumo , permítanle presentarla─ la castaña se levantó realizando una reverencia para volver a tomar su lugar.

─Agradezco incondicionalmente a Hokague sama y a Mizukage sama por permitirme participar aquí hoy, soy Hotaru Tsuchigumo Matriarca del clan Tsuchigumo y alumna del difunto Jinchuriki Utakata

Los demás asintieron, el Raikage le pregunto ─Hotaru san, debió haber rechazado la invitación debido a su condición, es muy riesgoso para una embarazada haber venido aquí

─Perdónenme, pero en verdad quiero ser de utilidad para la Alianza Shinobi más aún si es por mi maestro y su bestia

Chojuro mando a dos shinobis a traer agua la joven ─Ya sabe que si tiene algún inconveniente cancelaremos la junta

─Oh no, en verdad estoy bien solo espero un hijo ─dijo con mucha alegría.

Gaara se sorprendió, cada vez que veía una mujer en la dulce espera notaba el brillo característico en sus ojos, el brillo que mostraba alegría y sobre todo el sentimiento al que llamaban amor.

─Hotaru san prosiga…

Tomo aire y comenzó a hablar─ Gracias a Utakata sama pude liberarme del jutsu legendario de mi clan, si él no me hubiera salvado no estaría aquí para defenderlo…El seis colas no es un arma, es alguien que posee una gran cantidad de chakra, jamás amenazo la vida de nadie y fue sellado porque las personas le tenían miedo, tirándolo o más bien tratándolos a ella y al jinchuriki como bestias, armas y humillándolos al punto de dejarlos solos─ los Kages se sorprendieron, especialmente Naruto y Gaara.

─ Entonces, dígame ¿Qué es lo mejor para el seis colas?─ pregunto la Tsuchikage.

La joven tembló ante el cuestionamiento tan altanero, choco su mirada con el Uzumaki y hablo con voz potente─ Yo misma declaro protección y cuidado de los Bijus junto a sus jinchurikis…si es que aún hay algunos , mi clan lo hará con su permiso Alianza Shinobi

Naruto sonrió, Gaara mostro alegría a su manera, Chojuro afirmo con los demás Kages pero el peli celeste comento ─Eso es muy bueno y responsable Hotaru san pero el saiken declaro ser sellada , no puedo negarme ante eso además usted podría hacerse cargo del jinchuriki a elegir y …─ la castaña golpeo la mesa.

─Entonces quiero dar a mi propio hijo como jinchuriki, quiero hacerlo por el saiken pero especialmente por mi maestro, si hay alguien que debe cargar con eso soy yo y mi clan

─Entonces, serás sellada dentro de una semana, ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo?

─Si

─No tengo problema

─Hotaru ¿Estas segura? De verdad lo digo

─ Claramente, muy segura

─Yo me opongo─ la voz áspera del Kazekague sonó ante todos, ella lo miro enojada, él continuo─ Soy un ex jinchuriki, actual Kazekague e hijo del Cuarto Kazekague, no hay una acción más egoísta que privar un hijo de su madre, mi madre fue sellada cuando estaba embarazada de mí, nací prematuro y ella murió debido al exceso de chakra, quede solo y el resto de la historia lo saben. Por esa razón prohíbo de que la matriarca sea sellada con su hijo nonato, es mejor que a la semana de que el bebé nazca sea sellado , aunque la pregunta es ¿Tu maestro hubiera permitido esto?

La peli castaña quedo shokeada mientras acariciaba su vientre después todo se volvió negro

_(*u*)_

Todo era blanco, camino buscando alguna salida o algún color, de un lado sintió una brisa quiso correr pero su estado le impidió hacerlo, todavía estaba encinta , empezó a sentir pasto en sus pies llego a un claro de la pradera, la voz la llamo y lo vio.

─Ha pasado tiempo, mocosa

Él estaba igual que cuando vivía, su mirada seria pero penetrante, su yukata limpia con aire despreocupado, ella se tapó la boca para evitar gritar.

─Hotaru te estoy hablando

Ella asintió y se acercó a él abrazándolo ─Maestro, lo extrañe

─Yo también

─Lo hice, di honor a mi clan y bueno tengo un hijo, ahora espero al segundo

El ninja poso su mano en la cabeza de ella para revolver sus cabellos ─Estoy muy orgulloso, siempre supe que ibas a lograr grandes cosas─ los ojos de la joven se le aguaron y lloro en el hombro de él ─ Y quiero que sepas que te apoyare en todo, cuando esta niña intente manejar el chakra del saiken yo la ayudare

─ ¿Es una niña? Que linda sorpresa─ la mano del pelinegro se apoyó en su vientre pasándole una gran cantidad de chakra, Hotaru estaba muy sorprendida sintiendo la energía fluir hacia su hija─ ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

─Nos veremos en otra ocasión Hotaru─ en esa despedida el hombre desapareció.

_(*u*)_

La pequeña nació en la madrugada de verano en las tierras de su clan, a la hora de nacida se convirtió en la jinchuriki del saiken. Hotaru la cuido en todo momento y los maestros de su hija fueron Naruto, Gaara y Killer B.

El saiken y la niña se hicieron amigas, logro compartir su chackra con la bestia a los 16 años con ayuda de Utakata. Hotaru aun desea volver a verlo.

 **N/A: Hola a todos/as! Este es un poco más largo y espero que les haya gustado, cuando vi en el anime a estos dos los shippee pero no quedaron juntos, así que escribí este leve UtakataxHotaru. Termino el Gaiden y a mí en lo personal me gusto, siempre supe que Sarada era hija de Sakura, y** **en la parte del manga que Suigetsu rebusca el ADN de Karin en el escritorio de ella, él recuerda que la pelirroja le dice "ni se te ocurra tocar nada de mi escritorio porque es como mi cuerpo/ una parte de mi" y él como si nada sonríe y sigue buscando...en mi opinión hubo un leve SuiKarin. Bueno nos estamos leyendo y espero sus reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

Después de la Guerra

"Kage Day"

Advertencias: Ambientado post Epilogo manga +700. Personaje elegido: Matsuri.

_ (*u*) _

En Sunagakure, el sol allí siempre seria fuerte, los aldeanos hacían las compras matutinas y la academia estaba llena de niños.

─ ¡Muy bien! Ahora, presten atención

Los alumnos se sentaron, la chica agarro una tiza y escribió el pizarrón.

─ ¡Matsuri-sensei! ¿Qué es el "Kage Day"?

Ella rio con ternura, los niños y niñas la miraban atentamente.

─ Es un día muy especial que se celebra desde que termino la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi, los señores feudales nombraron este día para que cada aldea honrara con mucha alegría a su líder, en nuestro caso es Gaara-sama, dentro de unas horas comienza el festival terminando con fuegos artificiales

─ ¿Podemos hacerle dibujos y cartas?

─ Claro que sí, yo misma le llevare todo al final del día ─ contesto amablemente.

Los niños agarraron hojas, lápices de colores, temperas y crayones, la castaña paseo por cada banco para ver las obras maestras de ellos. Desde que terminó la guerra había sido admitida como ninja Anbu pero cuando vio que había puestos en la academia, no dudo y pidió la renuncia como ninja Anbu, fueron pocas las veces en las que había estado en compañía de su maestro.

─ Recuerden que nuestro líder es muy amable, ha hecho mucho por la aldea y ayudo a ganar la guerra, es uno de los Kages más jóvenes del mundo además de ser Ex- jinchuriki del Ichibi y un ecologista excepcional ─ Hablo con suma seriedad.

─ ¡Terminamos, Matsuri-sensei!

─ ¡Excelente! Dejen todo en mi escritorio y disfruten del festival con sus familias

Agarro las hojas y las guardo en su cartera, camino en dirección de la oficina del Kazekague, saludo a varios conocidos y espero a que la atendieran.

─ ¡Hey! ¿Todo bien?

Ella levanto la mirada ─ Buenas, Kankuro-dono

─ Gaara está dentro tratando de arreglar sus cactus─ Menciono cómicamente─ ¿Qué llevas ahí?

─ Son un par de regalos de los niños de la academia, aprecian mucho a Gaara-sensei

Kankuro asintió, ambos se despidieron, ella toco la puerta pero nadie le dio el permiso de entrar, por lo que entro confiadamente encontrando a un pelirrojo rodeado de minis cactus con moños.

─Disculpe la intromisión Gaara-sensei pero tengo que dejarle un par de regalos

Él solo espero a que la chica dejara las cosas en la mesa.

─ Son muchos cactus

─ La gente me los regalo y no puedo ser grosero─ respondió con voz ronca.

─ Estos son dibujos de los niños y niñas de la academia

El pelirrojo los empezó a ver, en la mayoría aparecía él gigante abrazando la aldea, en otros era el personaje de alguna batalla, en otro solo sonreía y cada uno tenía un mensaje.

─ Ellos me llaman héroe

Matsuri sonrió con un leve rubor─ Usted es muy importante, ellos lo adoran

─ Lo se

Gaara pego cada dibujo en la pared de su oficina con ayuda de su ex-alumna.

─ Gaara-sama ¿Ira al festival?

Él salió, ella corrió atrás suyo hasta quedar a su par. Los aldeanos hacían constantes reverencias, los niños los rodeaban mientras cantaban, Matsuri quedo maravillada ante la calidez del momento.

─ ¡Matsuri-sensei! ¿Kazekague-sama es su novio?

La chica negó varias veces con nerviosismo─ Jajaja, claro que no, él es mi maestro y un buen amigo…Pero… no vuelvan a decir cosas como esas, es de mala educación─ Reto con las manos en su cintura hasta que en su piel sintió unos granos de arena, los niños quedaron sorprendidos al no ver a su maestra junto al pelirrojo.

_ (*u*) _

El cielo estrellado, el viento frio y el silencio revoloteaba ante sus ojos, se acercó con cautela mientras agachaba la cabeza en señal de respeto y subordinación.

─ Por favor, lamento mucho lo que paso con mis alumnos, debo controlarlos

Él permaneció de espaldas, la castaña decidió irse pero su voz la detuvo─ No me molesta, esto muestra que inclusive los niños notan lo evidente

No hablo, tan solo quedo muda, su corazón latió fuerte hasta llegar a rozar su mano.

_ (*u*) _

Y tiempo después un nuevo miembro nació dentro del Clan Kazekague.

─ Es hermosa

─ Nació en Suna, en nuestra amada aldea…Sunako serás─ ordeno tranquilamente el líder y padre.

_ (*u*) _

 **N/A: Hola! Lamento la demora pero tenía unas cosillas que hacer. Este es uno dedicado a Matsuri y con algo de GaaMatsu xD Espero que les haya gustado, nos estamos leyendo!**


End file.
